Prom Wrecker
'Prom Wrecker '''is the fifth episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 25th episode overall. This episode aired on May 21, 2011. Plot André's new girlfriend, Sherry (Tristin Mays) drives everyone crazy with her attitude. Tori convinces Hollywood Arts to host a prom, but the dance ruins Jade’s one-man-show which was scheduled for the same night. Jade then goes on the warpath seeking vengeance and hires Doug the Diaper Guy to crash Prom, while Tori tries to save the prom. Meanwhile, Robbie asks Cat out to Prom but she rejects him because Tug already asked her. Tori and Cat sing Best Friend's Brother and André plays the guitar and sings with Tori and Cat. There are a few clips of this episode in the Season 2 opening credits. Trivia *Although the episode says it is the first Hollywood Arts prom, in Pilot Cat, Robbie, and Rex have a conversation about prom. *Prom is spelled "Prome" because a lot of people do not want to have a "prom". Also it rhymes with "Rome". *This is the eighth time Tori sings. *This is the second time Cat and Tori perform a song together. *This episode was originally supposed to be the 11th episode, but Nick changed it because of Nick's prom night. *This is André's first onscreen kiss. He is the last of the main 7 characters (and then Rex, who has been kissed by Tori) to kiss someone. *Beck is absent in this episode, due to Avan Jogia being in Canada while filming. On TheSlap.com, Beck said that he was going to be in Canada. Jade said that Beck was in Canada in this episode. *Tori's dress is the same dress that she wears during the theme song. *This episode was originally going to air at 8:30 PM EST after Big Time Rush, but aired at 8:00 PM EST before Big Time Rush. *In the picture above in the template, you an see the words DanWarp, a reference to Dan Schneider's Twitter (@DanWarp). *One of the clips in Jade's freakish video was seen in iCarly "iGet Pranky" when Spencer pranked Carly while she was putting on makeup. *This is the first episode that Jade does not seem disgusted by Beck's Canadian heritage. *Tori and Jade's prom dresses are available at Nick.com for your Nick Avatars if you go on The Club. *Cat says "Whoa, daddy" when she sees Andre and his girlfriend kissing, which is the same thing Sam from iCarly (another one of Dan's shows) has said when seeing Carly and Shane kissing and when Carly and Freddie were hugging. *Robbie says "No, no, no, no, no, no!" the same way he did in the episode Rex Dies. *This is the 2nd time Victoria Justice has played a character who runs the prom. The first was in the ''Zoey 101 episode Chasing Zoey, while the second was this episode. *The Northfridge girls from Freak the Freak out were mentioned here. *This is the second time Tori took revenge on Jade. The first one in Pilot. *Ending Tagline: Robbie: I'm uncomfortable. Goofs *Tori wanted to host the first Hollywood Arts prom, but in Pilot, Rex and Cat have a conversation about Cat being at a prom, which would obviously be at Hollywood Arts. *It could be unsafe to play electrical instruments in the rain. *The page for Andre's girlfriend, before the episode premiered, said that the name of the page would be changed after the name of the character was revealed yet the character's name never was. *The prom is filmed in the parking lot of the Victorious/iCarly set. If you pause @ 0:21 on the first promo, it shows the sign advertising the SHOW, Victorious (with Robbie, Rex, Cat, and Trina), not Hollywood Arts. However, on the second promo, it appears they digitally changed the sign to read "Hollywood Arts." Proof *misstatianana.was there at the filming. "PROME is how they spell it for the prom episode on Victorious. Makes no sense? Wait till you see the episode, you’ll get it.""The Victorious episode hasn’t come out yet, but when it does, I’m the girl in the bright yellow dress. ;D Btw, this was SUCHHH a fun night. We got rained on while Tori and Ariana sang. Soooo fuuuun. :’) can’t wait for the episode to air!" *Dan posts a video of the episode's run-through and from the actual episode. It shows the title of the episode Video Gallery Video:Victorious: Just Before Rehearsal Video:Victorious: Liz Gillies - INSANITY Video:Victorious: What We're Doing RIGHT NOW! Video:Victorious : Prom Wrecker Promo HQ Video:Victoria Justice Debuts New Single on Victorious Prom Episode Video:Best Friend's Brother- Victoria Justice (Lyrics on Screen) thumb|300px|right Photo Gallery Click here to view the photo gallery for this episode 205 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Songs